


A Ghost in your heart

by Mythical_Mystics



Series: Ben and Klaus are in love [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Electricity, Fluff, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical_Mystics/pseuds/Mythical_Mystics
Summary: Allison, Luther, Diego and Five talk to Klaus about Ben.They finally give him a chance to speak, and talk about their dead brother.





	A Ghost in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I read a fanfiction called "Blow" and a headcanon was like.. electricity, so I loved it and that was a big inspiration for this fanfic

Klaus’ feet padded along the stairs. Sadly, he was sober. He moved his hand to his hair, ruffling with it. He licked his bottom lip, eyes hazy as he moved downstairs. He was called out from Five, said they wanted to talk to him.  
“Better not be about my drugs- I stop that two days ago” Klaus said, looking at Ben, who in return gave a small nod.   
“Yes, but you are still very twitchy-” Ben said, his voice soft and monotone.  
He lightly touched Klaus’ wrist. A hot electric feeling blooming on Klaus wrist.  
The man pulled his wrist away, hissing at the touch.

“Who are you talking to Klaus?” Luther asked, voice booming over Klaus' thoughts. Ben eyes snapped to Luther, feet not touching the ground and more of floating.   
“Why does it matter to you, Number One?” Klaus asked, quirking a brow and slightly slurring his words.   
“We are only concerned for you is all-” Allison said, turning the corner and stepping to the side of Luther.  
Klaus rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. He pouted his bottom lip.  
“When did you start caring for others besides you and your daughter” Klaus hissed, Ben who lightly slapped him. It obviously fazed through him, but the electric feeling still very present.

“Shut up, we care for you” Diego hissed, turning the other side of the corner and stepping to the other side of Luther. To that, Klaus only hissed.

“We want to talk about Ben” Five said, teleporting in front of Luther, hands in pocket. Klaus’ brows were furrowed, looking to the side to where Ben was.  
“They wanna talk about you” Klaus said, no longer shameful that he talked to his dead brother that no one can see.  
“I know I can hear Klaus” Ben replied, hands in his jacket pocket.  
“What am I supposed to say-” Klaus said, eyes slightly wide.  
“Well I'm sure they'll ask you question, I'll help you answer them” Ben said, voice soft. He licked the edge of his lips.  
“Who are you talking to?” Luther asked again.

Klaus looked back at Luther.   
“Only the best brother in the word” Klaus snapped back. Ben smiled softly, floating closer to the siblings that had gathered around.  
“Tell them. Tell them that you can see me” Ben said softly.  
“They already know dunce-” Klaus hissed, looking at Ben. Ben shook his head.  
He looked back at his siblings as he spoke.  
“No, for all they know you can't conjure anyone” Ben said, looking at Luther and Diego.  
“I can see Ben. You know,, dead tentacle Ben.” Klaus said.  
Five gave a nod, so as Diego but he was a little hesitant. Luther grumbled under his breath and Allison nodded as well.

“Does he talk to you?” Luther asked, looking around the room as if to try and see Ben for himself.  
“Yes, he does” Klaus answered.

“Hate to be him, following around my crack head of a brother” Diego muttered, lightly elbowing Luther to get his attention.  
Ben frowned slightly, floating closer to Diego.  
“He's not that bad, Diego…. Stupid and high, but-” He stopped himself, looking back at Klaus   
“He’s not that bad” Ben finished.  
Klaus gave a faint smile. “They can’t hear you” He declared, catching the attention of the others.

“What did he say?” Allison asked, voice stern yet somehow soft.  
“You won't believe me if I said” Klaus shrugged  
“We will. Trust me” Five commented, looking up at his brother.  
“He was talking to Diego-” Klaus started, looking at the bitter man.  
“Said, I wasn't that bad” Klaus muttered. Luther rolled his eyes, still convinced that this was just another cry for attention. Allison still hesitant on believing the guy, nodded.  
Five gave a firm nod, as Diego licked his bottom lip.

“So, any question? Me and Ben would love to have a personal Q&A” Klaus muttered, looking back and forth from sibling to sibling.  
“How is he?” Allison asked.  
“Good, thank you for asking” Ben said softly, floating close to Klaus.  
To which, Klaus repeated to what Ben had answered.

They stayed like this. Questions and answers. Laughs and even tears.  
They gave Klaus time to speak. They gave Ben a voice he never had until then. It was quite peaceful. Just for then.

And at the end of the day, Klaus and Ben made there way to Klaus's bedroom. Alone for just the hours of the night they had to themselves.  
What they didn't tell their family, something they plan to keep for a long while was how much Ben and Klaus loved each other.

Soft electric kisses, and mumbling dirty talk to the other. Bliss and touches.  
Talking and encouraging. That was all love. Love and passion towards the other they refuse to show in public. Much less their family.

“Tiring huh?” Ben asked, laying next to Klaus on the small twin size bed.  
“Very” Klaus muttered, position so he could see Ben.  
Ben nodded, moving his hand to Klaus’ chest. It of course fazed through, but the feeling of electricity blossomed inside the alive male.

“You know-” Klaus muttered, the feeling blossoming to arousal.  
“No-” Ben said, his voice still soft but somehow stern. He looked down, seeing as Klaus’ pants were growing a tent.  
“Aw, come onnn-” Klaus whined.  
“Because if one of the others come in, their going to see a ghost blowing you” Ben muttered, though he didn't stop himself when he moved closer to Klaus.

“A little blowjov never hurt anyone” Klaus whimpered, reaching out and stroking Ben's cheek. The static feeling still very present on the man.  
“We are not having sex” Ben declares,moving to sit up.  
Klaus huffed, sitting up at well. 

“Can you at least-...”   
“Watch?” Ben finished his sentence. Klaus nodded. Ben smirked, lightly biting his bottom lip.  
“Touch yourself” Ben said


End file.
